Finally
by movieholic
Summary: Cole took a deep breath and willed the memories away, slowly pounding the window with his fist.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is written by Joleca and myself, she comes up with the great ideas and I write them down.**

Is it possible? Honestly, a simple question really, is it possible? Possible for what…is it possible to feel as if someone took hold of your heart and ripped it out of your chest like some crazed buffoon…then stomped on it, shredded it, ripped it, chewed it up and spit it back out before throwing it back into your chest till next time?

It is _completely_ possible.

* * *

Cole finished packing his last suitcase, throwing in some legal documents from here and there before grasping the heavy case in his hand and casting one last mournful look around his enormous penthouse. He shifted from one foot to another; half hoping someone would shimmer, orb, or fade in to tell him why he shouldn't leave San Francisco.

Cole let out a soft, sorrowful sigh and lowered his head towards the ground, tears stinging the corners of his blue eyes. He suddenly inhaled, set his jaw square, shook off the terrible gut-wrenching feeling and faded away to another location of which was unknown to him and all others. Just the way he wanted it.

* * *

Phoebe Halliwell, no longer in mermaid form due to the help of her sisters and Leo (she finally admitted to herself that she still loved Cole), paced about her room anxiously. She ran her hand through her hair again and again, unsure why she was so restless.

"I'm not happy…I'm, I'm…am I sad? Depressed? No, I'm regretful…" she muttered to herself.

Phoebe had just received news from her sisters that Cole was no longer in San Francisco, he had actually moved away for her sake. Paige, excited with red hair flying behind her, had announced to the rest of the Halliwell family that Cole had quit his job at the firm and disappeared from the face of the earth.

Phoebe immediately felt a pressure on her chest, an unsure, restless pressure announcing that she didn't like the news one bit…though she felt as if she should be happy, excited like her sisters. However, she found herself speaking less and less, pacing in her room every night and day praying that Cole would return and the whole ordeal would be nothing but a cruel joke, a hoax to test her love and loyalty to Cole Turner.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Felicia, my friends call me Felix."

Cole glanced up from his fifth whiskey and eyed the young woman wearily.

"Hallo, Felicia." He mumbled, tossing back the whiskey and raising a finger at the bartender for another.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked, a hurt expression crossing over her face.

_Might be because I haven't shaken her hand that she's holding out to me._

Cole shrugged and sipped at the new whiskey in front of him, unknowingly twisting the gold band on his left hand. Felicia froze when she saw this small action, pausing in her haste movement to sit next to the strikingly handsome man.

"I'm sorry, but are you married?" she asked.

Cole gave her a rueful grin and lifted up his left hand. "Oh, this? Nah, not any more…"

"Oh, that's good."

"Good?" he questioned, a storm brewing in his piercing stare as he twisted on the barstool to face Felix. She shifted uncomfortably and muttered, "Not what I meant, sorry."

Cole nodded, slowly then quickly, facing forward again as he took another sip at the burning liquid, relishing the feel of emptiness leaving with each drop. Felix eyed him form the corner of her eye, thinking if he looked that good he must be worth the risk, _he must have some money on him_.

_Black, mussed up hair…grayish blue eyes that could melt a soul…stubble and square jaw…and even though he's wearing a leather jacket I'm sure his body is to die for…oh he's worth it…_thought Felix as she thumbed her nose.

"What do you do, for a living I mean?"

"I was a lawyer, I recently quit a month ago." He answered quietly.

_Lawyer…cha-ching._

"Mind if we go somewhere else? I could buy you another drink at some pub I know." Offered Felix, eyeing the severely attractive man's response.

"Hell, why not." He muttered, slapping money down and struggling to stand.

"Great!" Felix exclaimed, thumbing her nose twice.

When Cole finally managed to make it of the bar, the cold of the night slapped him across the face, causing his cheeks to brighten into a dark pink shade. Felix walked him slowly towards a dark alley.

"S'where's the pub?" he asked, ambling against her side.

"Over here, we're close." She responded quickly, her trained ears picking up the soft thud of footsteps behind them. She grinned and suddenly pushed Cole forward with all her strength.

Before Cole could react to his sudden posture, face down on the ground, boot clad feet kicked him repeatedly in the ribs, chest and face. Cole couldn't even moan in pain as the blows landed against his jaw and every other part of his body exposed to the three large men that continued kicking him. Suddenly the blows stopped, and Cole lay on his side in the alley, unable to open his eyes.

"Glib bee whore chummy." Someone demanded, causing Cole to groan as the noise of the voice made his ears feel like they were bleeding.

Cole was seized by his leather jacket and pulled up slightly; he managed to open up his right eye a tiny bit to see Felix's mouth moving. Cole muttered something incoherently as he felt his leather jacket being torn off his battered body, the pockets of his jeans searched roughly.

"Give me whore chummy!" someone shouted.

"Wha-?" Cole managed to groan.

"Give me your damn money!" they repeated.

"No…no money…" he muttered, finally hanging limply in someone's arms. One of the men muttered in disgust before donning his new leather jacket and tossing the now empty wallet towards the unconscious man.

Felix sighed and threw Cole down, muttering an apology to someone before they all took off into the night, screeching as rain began to pelt down against their bodies. They didn't even care about the man lying in the middle of the alley, soaked, bleeding and bruised, battered and nearly lifeless…

* * *

"Where's Phoebe? I called her for dinner ten minutes ago and she hasn't shown up yet." Exclaimed Piper, waving a wooden spoon about as she crossed from one side of the kitchen to another.

"She's thinking." Mumbled Paige from where she was stuffing her face with a cream-cheese covered bagel.

"Thinking? About what?" asked Piper as she rushed to a boiling pot of water.

"If you ask me…Cole." Paige continued mumbling, brushing crumbs off of her halter-top casually.

"Why do you think that?" Piper asked, eyebrow raised and hands on her hips.

"Well isn't always?"

"Yeah, well he just left." Piper sighed, placing the wooden spoon on the counter and tugging the large oven mitts off of her skillful hands.

"Isn't that what _we_ wanted?"

"Of course…it's just that it's Cole, Paige. The Cole we know would have continued fighting for Phoebe till death…"

"Maybe that's what happened!" Paige claimed, excited. "Maybe he was finally killed off by some bounty hunter or something."

"Oh, Paige." Piper sighed.

"What? It's probably true. Finally." Paige grinned, biting another large chunk out of her bagel. Piper swatted her hand.

"Dinners almost ready!"

"M'sorry!" Paige said, mouth full.

* * *

There was no way that there was one word to describe the amount of pain Cole Turner was currently in, lying on his side in the cold, dark alley soaked through and through plus jacketless.

Cole let out a guttural moan before he managed to open up his right eye once more, but only barely. He concentrated as hard as he could on home, wherever that was, causing him to wince in pain roughly. He finally faded out of the alley, and into the Halliwell Manor.

**TBC...**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

"Phoebe! I said dinner is ready!" screamed Piper up the stairs, a little annoyed at her sister's lack of a response. She trudged down the steps and into the kitchen again, eyeing Paige as the latter eyed the steaming bowl of mashed potatoes.

"You wait missy…" Piper warned, pointing an accusing finger at the red head that shrugged innocently.

"What? It looks good, smells good too…" drawled Paige as she lifted her nose and sniffed the air once more, "Smells _really_ good."

"Yeah, well, you hold your horses. Leo, dinner!"

Leo orbed in beside Paige, a boyish grin on his face. Piper looked at him quizzically, "Why are you so happy?"

"I love your cooking," he answered as he placed a kiss on her cheek and took a seat next to Paige.

Phoebe let out a frustrated sigh before flinging her bedroom door open and trudging down the stairs towards the kitchen. A soft noise from the family room caused her to stop and look around the room. She took a step forward and shook her head.

"You guys here something? Like a moan or a sigh?" asked Phoebe as she pulled a chair out at the kitchen table.

"What are you talking about and where have you been? I've been calling for you forever." Questioned Piper as she placed a plate of food in front of her salivating husband.

"No fair! You can't feed him first just because you two are married!" griped Paige childishly, crossing her arms across her chest as she pouted.

Ignoring Paige, Phoebe continued, "I thought I heard something in the family room…must be the wind or something."

"Aw, man." Paige moaned, rolling her eyes in annoyance and throwing her hands up into the air.

"What? What is it?" asked Piper frantically.

"It's Cole! It's always Cole…" she griped, saying his name with extreme distaste.

"Oh, Paige. You _always_ think it's him-"

"When it comes to Phoebe, it is!"

"Would you two stop! It's not Cole…Cole's gone! He finally got the hint and left San Francisco, without even saying goodbye..." Phoebe shouted, trailing off at the end in a whisper, eyes tearing up.

"Honey, you know he really wanted too but we all made it clear he wasn't welcome anymore. He's evil, you have to let him go like he finally let you go." Reasoned Piper, trying to be as sensitive and understanding as she could.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, picking at their food and averting their gazes at random spots among the kitchen. Phoebe placed her elbow on the table and rested her cheek against her closed fist, twirling her fork in the steaming food.

Cole, lying half dead and soaking wet in the family room, struggled to breath behind the couch. He tried calling out for help, thinking that even though he hadn't meant to come here he could at least try calling for someone to help him or at least kill him…either way he just wanted the agonizing pain to stop.

* * *

After their awkward dinner, Paige ran into the attic to catch up on some reading whereas Phoebe stalked off towards her bedroom once again. Piper watched her younger sister's retreating back with a sigh. Leo sidled up to Piper and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck in a tender manner while she returned to washing the dishes in the sink.

"I'm worried about Phoebe." Piper started, scrubbing the dishes roughly.

"Why? Is she acting differently?" Leo questioned.

"She's quieter…always pacing in her room or day dreaming about something or other."

"Well, Piper, you have to understand that Phoebe has gone through a lot. Cole too, as much as you'd probably hate to hear it."

"You're right, I do." She quipped bluntly.

"Phoebe just needs time to adjust, she's still in love with Cole."

"I know but-" an abrupt groan pierced the air, interrupting Piper.

"The hell was that?" she demanded, throwing down her dish rag and storming out into the family room with her hands raised in preparation of a fight, Leo followed closely behind.

"Who the hell are you?" Piper questioned, "You better answer or I swear I'll blow you into oblivion!"

The disheveled figure raised his hands up in surrendering position, although his arms fell to his side immediately, causing the figure to grunt in pain. Piper took one step closer and asked, "What the _hell_ is wrong you and _how_ did you get in here?"

Piper examined the man closely, and grimaced at the sight. Whoever it was beaten into an unrecognizable pulp, his face was purple, red and puffed out in many ways than one. Both eyes were swollen shut, the left side worse off than the right. The figure swayed back and forth before he started to fade away, so weak that he stumbled forward instead.

"Piper, I think that's-" Leo started in awe.

"Cole." Piper finished, eyes wide in shock.

* * *

Before anyone could say anymore, Cole fell to his knees with a low grunt. He tried to fade away once more, but to no avail. Piper and Leo walked slowly over towards the couch, unsure of what to do.

"Cole?" Piper asked, surprised she actually felt pity for the demon.

Piper could see it now, the resemblance to her former brother-in-law. The hair, matted with blood, was Cole's. The square jaw, and (broken) nose…it was Cole all right, but barely. Leo rushed forward and grabbed Cole by the shoulders, which in turn lead to Cole emitting a wounded animal like noise as he struggled to get away from Leo…the pain everywhere.

"I think he's in a lot of pain Piper, the wounds probably extend to his entire body…not just his face." Leo explained, standing a few feet away from the incoherent man.

"But how…? Isn't he invincible or something?" Piper asked incredulously, gesturing to Cole with her hands.

"Maybe, but judging on the strong smell of alcohol, Cole's drunk. Maybe alcohol effects his powers." Offered Leo.

"Leo, he's a frickin' _demon_ for Pete's sake. Alcohol does many things, but it never directly affects powers, just judgment."

"Well, that's all I can think off, Piper. Should I try healing him or something?" Leo asked sheepishly.

"What for? He _clearly_ tried to drink himself to death-he's soaking wet! Quickly heal him! Heal him! He's dripping water all over my Persian rug!" Piper screeched.

"Yo, I'm trying to read what's go- is that Cole?" a voice questioned from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, Paige, that thing is Cole," sighed Piper as Leo edged himself closer to Cole, who was still swaying on his wobbly knees.

"What the hell happened to him?" she asked as she walked over to Piper's side.

"I've no idea, Leo is going to try and heal him or something."

"How? Cole's a demon and isn't he invincible?" Paige pointed out, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Yeah, well, do you have a better idea? The man is dripping pink water all over my new rug." Piper complained, pointing to the blood-tinged water pooling at Cole's feet.

"Uh… I got it." Paige muttered, snapping her fingers.

"We call upon The Powers that Be…

To restore this man back to health…

Then have him explain to me…

How he came outta stealth?"

"What the _hell_ was that?" demanded Piper.

"I'm not the greatest spell writer, so sue me!" Paige muttered, throwing her hands up in the air with a defeated malignant sigh.

"Girls? Look." Leo interrupted, pointing to Cole.

* * *

Cole had stopped swaying back and forth, but was now stock still until a bright golden light surrounded his body and lifted him a foot up into the air. The light swirled around his body faster and faster, glowing brighter with each passing second until it flashed and emitted a strident bang, causing everyone to fly backwards while dropping Cole to the ground with a loud thump.

Piper stood up and grabbed Paige's outstretched hand, hauling her youngest sister to her feet. Leo picked himself up slowly, brushing his kneecaps at invisible dirt. Leo glanced over at Piper and Paige, "Are you two alright?"

"Dandy." Quipped Piper sarcastically, casting a glare at Paige who shrugged.

"What?"

"What happened?" Phoebe asked, concern lacing her voice, from the bottom of the steps.

"Paige cast a spell." Leo answered, pointing to Cole with an unsure expression.

"Cole?"

Cole shook his head and groaned, a headache pounding at his temples. He rubbed them gingerly, willing the monkey that decided to get high and jump around in his head with a power drill to go away.

"Cole?"

Cole looked up and started, unsure as to why he was looking at his former family, more so in their house in the first place. He pulled himself up off the floor by leaning against the wall for support.

"Phoebe? Leo, Piper…Paige? What the hell is going on? Why am I here?" he asked, becoming more demanding with each question, and taking a menacing step forward. "I left San Francisco, isn't that enough? I haven't done anything in order for you to vanquish me."

"As of late, you mean." Paige added, smirking when Cole's blue green eyes lit up with an intimidating anger.

"Cole, you faded here yourself, wasted and beaten beyond recognition. And to prove it you can look in the mirror, you can see scars on your face. Must've been some powerful demon to inflict that much damage to the extent where you couldn't heal yourself. And, normally you never scar." Piper chimed in, arms folded across her chest casually.

Cole looked around the room, noting that everyone's expression varied from one of confusion, annoyance, deep hate, smugness or hurt while the small group surveyed Cole's clear portrayal of perplexity, detestation and hurt written all over his face. Plus, the "Make one move and I'll kill you" posture blared his extreme, new found distrust of his former family.

"Wasted?" Phoebe called out softly, the one clearly wearing the hurt expression.

Cole's eyes flitted to Phoebe, deep emotional pain clashing behind the light blue green orbs as he desperately searched Phoebe's dark brown ones.

"I don't remember." He answered, the menace gone and replaced by confusion as he ran a large hand through his dark, tremendously mussed up hair.

"You reeked of alcohol and you couldn't stop swaying, but the swaying could have also been from the pain you seemed to be enduring." Piper offered.

"Yes, well, I'm no longer in any pain. I should be going." Cole said, starting to turn as he prepared to fade.

"Where?" Phoebe asked, taking a few steps closer to her sisters and Leo.

"Where what?" he asked, exhaustion starting to seep into his voice and expression.

"Where are you going?"

"Where I live. Look, Phoebe, I'm not telling you where I live so that you Charmed Ones can hunt me down and vanquish me." He spat out 'Charmed Ones' with disgust.

"Watch you tone buddy or I'll vanquish right here right now." Paige stated, flaring up.

"Paige, your tone sounds as red hot as your hair looks…not a very good look for somebody who looks like they've never seen the sun, _ever_." Cole quipped sarcastically.

"Why you son of a -" Paige started, stepping forward only to be held back by Piper.

"Paige! Drop it." Demanded Piper.

"Great reunion and all, but I best be going." Sneered Cole.

"You won't be missed." Sniped Paige.

"Neither will you, Bozo."

Paige growled and ripped her arm from Piper's grasp, throwing a solid punch into Cole's face. He turned to the side, before standing up to his full height and brushing his swelling jaw with his knuckles.

"I thought White Lighters were pacifists?" he asked, a wan smile on his handsome face.

"Yeah, well I'm only half White Lighter." Paige stoked.

"Hmmm, fascinating. Anyway, I really have to go now." He cast one last white-toothed smile at the Halliwell family before fading out of the Manor.

"Bastard." Muttered Paige as she flung her sore hand in the air.

"Yeah well, the way you acted was no better." Piper mumbled as she turned away from her sister to return to the kitchen, followed closely by Leo.

Paige scoffed at her older sister's back and walked over to Phoebe, who was staring at the spot her ex-husband was recently standing at.

"Earth to Pheebs, are you okay?" Paige asked, waving a hand in front of Phoebe's face.

"I'm fine." She mumbled before stalking up the stairs.

* * *

TBC...

REVIEW, PLEASE! I BEG YOU, REVIEW!

I enjoyed this one, the banter between Paige and Cole made me smile, hopefully y'all smile too and if you do (or don't) tell me!

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Jumps POV a bit. I'm trying to go off on what Joleca was saying (thanks Joleca!), but it may take some time to explain anf figure it out myself since I forgot about Paige's powers. Anyway, any suggestions are welcome...plus reviews!!**

* * *

Cole looked about his new home; similar to the one he used to live in save for the size and quality. It was barely furnished, and various take-out food boxes littered the small coffee table conveniently placed in front of the large couch that took up most of the small apartment room.

Cole let out a prolonged sigh and ventured into the closet sized bathroom, placing his strong hands on the sides of the counter and hanging his head as if in shame, before he took a deep breath and dared himself to look at his reflection. His handsome profile was the same, however a few visible scars littered his jaw line and brow. Cole shook his head and hung it once more, bone tired and confused at the emotions raging within him.

Cole eventually released his death grip on the counter and wandered out of the small space, finding himself once more in the middle of his living quarters. Cole stood in the center of the undersized room, shoulders slouched and head low before he found himself staring out of the double windows on the opposite wall. He watched as the lights of the city sparkled and glittered in the night, unsurprised when he found it was once again raining.

Cole felt his breath catch in his throat as unwanted memories flooded his entire mind; his blue eyes glistening with unshed tears as his right hand flattened against the cool pane, steadying his swaying body. Cole took a deep breath and willed the memories away, slowly pounding the window with his fist.

"Oh, Phoebe…" he murmured, looking askance out the window once more.

* * *

Phoebe lay in her bead, tears staining her cheeks as she struggled to regain her careless expression. She couldn't care about him, he was bad…_evil_. The man betrayed her and her family, it didn't matter that he caused her heart to flutter whenever he looked at her…caused her mind to go blank when all she could see was his whitening smile…the man was a demon and she did not love him.

"Whom am I kidding!" she howled into her pillow, tears spilling out once more.

Phoebe finally fell silent after a few moments, a hiccup or two popping up once in a while as she found her self strangely calm and tired. She glanced at her alarm clock and sighed, what was she going to do?

Phoebe felt her mind wander to all the times she felt the happiest in her life, and of course she found herself once more in tears as she remembered that _he_ was there, _he_ was the one who made those moments the happiest. Phoebe swiped the tears off of her cheek as she thought of the events of this night, what happened to Cole? Why did he come here of all places?

"Oh, Cole…" she murmured, looking askance at the alarm clock once more.

* * *

Cole whirled away from the window with a small growl, he was confused, he was tired and he was in love. That love saved and ruined his life. The minute he laid eyes on the witch he was reborn into a new man…and the minute he laid eyes on the witch he gave up the Underworld for her…he was screwed both ways.

"Everyone knows that there is no _true_ love," he muttered to himself.

After a moments thought, Cole shook his head and corrected himself, "No, there _is_ true love…it just doesn't last forever…"

Cole flopped onto the couch with a renowned sigh, running one of his strong hands through his mussed up hair. He shook his head roughly, as if to fend off flies, before he cocked his head to the side and glared at the floorboards as he sat deep in thought.

* * *

"All Halliwell women are not meant to find true love…" Phoebe muttered to herself, before shaking her head and sitting up in the mass collection of throw pillows upon her bed, "No, they can find true love if it's right…but it doesn't last forever…"

Phoebe sighed and ran both of her slender hands through her hair, tugging at the ponytail to free the thick brown tresses and allow more access for her hands to roam through them. She lay back on her back, staring at the ceiling as her mind roamed, trying to focus on one thought against her will: Cole.

Phoebe blew air out the side of her mouth in an irritated manner, shaking her head roughly so that the brown mane covered her face.

"What am I going to do?" she asked the air.

* * *

"Why was I there?" Cole asked himself, now pacing the limited space he had in his minute apartment, "What's wrong with my powers?"

Cole stopped short and slammed his fist into the palm of his hand, "Damn it!"

Cole took a deep breath to calm himself before he resumed his incensed pacing, muttering obscene words as he racked his brain for an answer. He finally decided he knew part of the answer, but felt he didn't like it.

Cole flopped onto the couch once more, rubbing his rough cheek with the palm of his hand. He was hurt, so he went to her. Cole looked up at the ceiling and asked aloud, "What am I going to do?"

* * *

Phoebe sat up and smiled, she was going to scribe for him and hunt him down in order to talk. She grinned as she hopped off the bed and flung her door open, nearly running down the steps of the quiet manor.

She found herself looking at the dried up blood-stained, puddle of water that Piper had refused to clean without buying some special supplies, so she and her husband went out to buy the "mystery soap," while Paige resumed her reading in the attic.

Phoebe leaned down and hesitantly touched the carpet, "Cole's blood," she murmured before running off towards the kitchen for a white, wet rag. She returned and gently dabbed at the dried up spot until some of the bloodstained water rubbed off and onto the once white rag. Phoebe applauded herself on a job well done before rushing upstairs into the attic, only to run into Paige heading out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Paige yelled, scared out of her mind as she held up her hands, the right one clutching a novel.

"Sorry! Sorry! Just wanted to you know…look at something." Phoebe explained, lying.

"What? Look at what?" Paige asked, steadying her jumping nerves.

"Oh, nothing…" Phoebe said, shifted back and forth with the rag held tightly in her hand.

"Re-ally…what's that?" Paige drawled, pointing to the rag.

"Look Paige, we're sisters so I won't lie to you…but I don't have to share every little moment of my life with you either, sorry." Phoebe snapped, immediately ashamed.

"It's okay, really. You're right, I'll leave you be." Paige stated while she slowly exited the room, leaving Phoebe standing there feeling terrible.

Phoebe sighed but nevertheless took off for a map, placing it on a table haphazardly. She started whirling the rag above it, praying that her idea would work. Suddenly the tip of the damp rag landed on Washington, the state.

"It worked!" she chirped, grinning.

The grin on her face slipped off slowly when she realized she had no idea where in Washington Cole resided. Phoebe snapped her fingers and darted for the phone, dialing for an operator.

"Hello? Hi, my name is Phoebe Halliwell and I was wondering if you could connect me to Washington. I have no idea where in Washington…I understand, but-"

Phoebe looked at the phone in disgust, tossing on the couch with a, "Bitch."

* * *

"Alright…energy balls work…fading works…everything seems in order but for my self-healing…why?" Cole rambled on to himself as he tried every power he had, noting that they all worked.

Cole paced about the room once more, becoming angrier with each step he took because he couldn't figure out why he couldn't heal himself. Cole ran a hand through his dark hair with a grumble, and snapped his fingers. He had an idea.

"Phoebe Halliwell, please. She lives in San Francisco, California. I understand that it's long distance, please connect me and charge me anyway. Thank you." Cole bit off icily.

"Hello?" Phoebe Halliwell answered, anger still evident in her voice.

"Phoebe?" shit she answered the phone!

"Cole?" she sounded happier.

He cleared his throat and replied, "Yeah."

"I was trying to reach you, you live in Washington?" she asked.

"I do." He wasn't going to tell her where exactly.

"Well, I wanted to talk. Can we talk, face to face?" she asked, hopeful.

"Phoebe, I was calling because I need help. You saw me, didn't you? I couldn't…I couldn't self heal. Paige healed most of me and I don't even think that's entirely possible given she's-"

"_Half_ white lighter and not even that powerful in that area."

"Exactly." Cole breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why don't you come up-no, why don't I go up there and we can talk?"

"Phoebe. I am not going to tell you where I live! Please, we have a problem."

Phoebe scowled and shook her head, "No, _you_ have a problem Cole, fix it yourself."

Cole looked at the phone, mouth agape and eyebrows furrowed, "She hung up on me!"

Back in San Francisco, Phoebe slapped herself upside the head as she tossed the phone back onto the couch. She stomped her foot on the ground and growled, "Stupid, stupid Phoebe! You were going to call _him_! You can't hang up on him!"

She started off to leave the attic when she let out a scream of surprise; Cole had faded directly in front of her. She shoved him out of the way and yelled, "You scared the _hell_ out of me!"

"Well at least I didn't add anymore _in_ you." He muttered as he followed out of the attic and towards her bedroom.

"Cole, go back to wherever you came from, forget the talk."

"Phoebe…Phoebe! Listen to me, it's serious!" Cole argued, grabbing Phoebe's arm and whirling her around to face him.

"What, Cole? What's more serious than me wanting to talk with you?" Phoebe demanded, looking up at her ex-husband and trying not to feel anything for the tall, dark and handsome man.

"The fact that my powers are on the fritz, for starters!"

"And as I said, it's your problem not mine!"

"Then what's the _talk_ for?" he demanded, his grip on her arm tightening as he bore his flashing blue eyes into her brown ones.

"To discuss some…stuff- I don't know!"

"Fine." Cole jerked his hand away from her; "I'll be going and figure this out myself."

Before Phoebe could say anything, Cole had faded away with a look of retaliation on his handsome face. Phoebe sighed and turned on her heel, only to be once again stopped by Paige.

"Paige I told you-"

"Yeah well it involves me this time, sis." She interrupted.

"What?"

"That was Cole's voice, I know it. What was he doing here? Why are you talking to him?" she demanded.

"He wanted help and I refused." Phoebe answered.

"Help for what?"

"His self-healing powers aren't working and you healed him, and you're only half white lighter…"

"Phoebe, his problem, not ours."

"That's what I told him but-"

"I have the feeling I won't like this."

"He needs help, Paige! I'm going to help without you or not." Phoebe claimed, pushing past her younger sister.

"Phoebe!" Paige shouted at her sister's retreating back.

"What?" she asked, whirling around once more.

"I'll help, so long as it doesn't happen again."

"Okay."

With that everyone went their separate ways to fume in the solace of their bedrooms.

* * *

TBC...

REVIEW, PLEASE!!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another big thank you to Joleca, and another POV hopping warning. **

Phoebe sat once again in her bedroom, the annoyance towards her younger sister dissipating as she began to realize what she was doing…yet again.

"Damn it, Cole…you always do this to me…" she muttered aloud to herself.

"It's called love, sis." A voice called out from the doorway.

Phoebe jumped and looked over at her door to see Paige leaning casually against the doorframe. Phoebe sighed and threw herself backwards onto her backside as she answered, "Yeah, but sometimes love sucks."

Paige laughed and joined her sister on the bed.

"Sometimes it does…its part of the deal."

"What are we going to do about Cole? I mean something is wrong, and I shouldn't care anymore but I do…I love that man dearly, Paige, as much as you'd hat to hear it."

"I do, but love is love and there is no messing with it. And about Cole? I think I may have an idea about what's wrong with him…"

"What?" Phoebe asked her curiosity peaked as she pulled herself up onto her elbows and eyed her sister.

"Well, when someone gets a new lung, or heart they can reject the organ because it doesn't belong…maybe Cole's body is attacking itself because he has too many powers that do not belong."

"Wow, that's good thinking…" Phoebe murmured, nodding her head in agreement.

"Girls, we're home!" a voice shouted from downstairs.

Phoebe and Paige looked at each other wide-eyed before darting at the door at the same time. Phoebe grabbed her sister and demanded, "Do not tell them!"

"We have to! She's our _sister_!" Paige hissed trying to free herself from Phoebe's grasp.

"What are you two doing?" Piper asked, standing at the top of the stairs eyeing the fighting sisters amused.

"Nothing." Quipped Phoebe, quickly.

"Well, actually Phoebe's lyi-Ow!" Paige rubbed her abdomen where Phoebe had just elbowed her.

Piper raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side, "What's goin' on?"

"Nothing, Piper. Did you, uh, get that soap? For the carpet?" Phoebe asked, feigning curiosity as she made her way over to Piper.

"Uh, yes I did. We need to clean up the mess Cole made." She responded as they started down the stairs.

"Speaking of Cole-" Paige started, following the sisters downstairs.

"He lives in Washington!" Phoebe interrupted.

"Washington? Why Washington?" Piper asked, then she shook her head and exclaimed, "I don't care why, so long as he doesn't come here again."

Phoebe bit her bottom lip and smacked Paige on the arm when Piper wasn't looking. Paige glared at her and pinched her shoulder. They continued their childish fighting as they continued following Piper towards the puddle.

"I'll get this cleaned up, you girls ought to get some sleep, never know when the next demon may drop in unexpected." Leo chirped as he knelt beside Piper.

Paige smirked and turned on her heel, choosing to stay quiet as Phoebe grabbed her by the elbow and 'aided' Paige upstairs. Paige tore her arm away from Phoebe and hissed, "She'll find out eventually."

"Yeah, well we'll deal with it when she finds out _eventually_." Phoebe retorted, slamming her door shut.

Paige muttered something under her breath and made her towards her own bedroom, also slamming the door in her fit of annoyed anger. Piper and Leo both looked up at the ceiling and shrugged.

* * *

Cole slept fitfully on his couch, tossing and turning as he continued to sweat profusely. Nightmares plagued his very mind until he finally let out a growl and sat up, breathing heavily. He pressed the palms of his hands to each side of his head and tried to assuage the pounding headache that ripped through his brain.

Exhausted, Cole flopped back onto the couch, choosing to lie prone instead. He toyed with a frayed piece of the cheap carpet with his long fingers, the side his face pressed against a pillow tightly. Cole couldn't back asleep, although he was extremely fatigued.

Cole forced his eyes closed and willed himself to sleep, however when it didn't work he ripped the sheet off of his half-naked body and sat up. Wiping his sweaty palms onto the black sweatpants he wore, Cole stood and attempted to make it to the bathroom, only to fail when he stumbled down against the wall.

"Damn it…" he groaned as he rubbed the back of his head, pain shooting from the spot where he must've bumped it against the wall.

Cole opted for remaining where he was, deciding that standing was too tiresome. He yawned repeatedly, feeling his eyes droop until they flung open once more. His head pounded, each pound causing Cole to flinch in pain. He felt sticky yet oddly cold, he shivered and muttered, "A _demon_ catching a _cold_, perfect."

* * *

Phoebe knocked on her younger sister's door, oblivious of the fact that it was three in the morning since she never went to bed.

"Pheebs? It's like three in the morning…" groaned Paige as she stared at her sister through bleary eyes.

"I need help with a power stripping potion. Cole can die if we don't help him and you said _you_ would help _me_, help _him_…"

"But at three in the morning?" she asked, yawning.

"What part of 'Cole can die' didn't you get?" Phoebe asked, fingers in the air as if she were saying 'duh'.

"What part of three in the _morning_ didn't _you_ get?" Paige retorted, becoming more awake by the second.

"Fine, I'm going to look for him."

"Wait! Pheebs, he lives in Washington and you have no idea where."

"Oh, I concur, young sister."

"You what? Never mind, how do you know?"

"Where does it rain a lot in Washington?"

"It rains in Washington like everywhere else…I don't get it…"

"You're right, it is three in the morning." Muttered Phoebe before she exclaimed, "Seattle! Cole lives in Seattle."

"What is this, Sleepless in Seattle? Let me tell you something…I'm sleepless, and how do you know he's in Seattle? It can rain anywhere up there…" Paige claimed, yawning again.

"It's a hunch, I know but I'm going to try it," stated Phoebe, unaware that Paige had shut the door in her face and was currently lying back in her bed.

Phoebe turned on her heel, a plan hatching in her mind as she started down the stairs. She grabbed her laptop lying on the kitchen counter and immediately began searching for the nearest airport and cheapest tickets.

* * *

"Where's Phoebe?" Piper asked, cracking another two eggs in a large bowl the next morning.

"She went to Seattle…" Paige muttered, propping head up with one arm as she fought to stay awake at the kitchen counter.

"She went where?" Piper asked casually, not hearing the last part of Paige's statement.

"Sea-att-le." Paige said again, pronouncing each syllable mockingly.

"Seattle? Oh why is she- Seattle! What is she doing in _Seattle_!?" Piper screeched, nearly dropping the bowl to the floor.

"Looking for Cole." Paige answered glibly, sipping from a steaming mug of coffee.

"Cole!? In Seattle!? Why didn't she tell me!? Why didn't you stop her!?" Piper had her hands raised, prepared to blow anything and anyone up if they so much as sneezed.

"It was three in the morning and she told me she was going, but I didn't think she meant leaving that night." Paige responded, stifling another yawn.

"Ooh, Paige, I'm going to hunt my sister down, beat the crap outta her ex and then come after you!" threatened Piper as she stormed out of the kitchen and upstairs the whole while shouting for Leo.

"Three in the morning, Piper!" shouted Paige, trying to defend herself.

* * *

"Hi, I'm looking for the nearest police station."

"Is this an emergency?"

"No, I'm looking for someone who recently moved here."

"Well, okay then. The nearest station is a few blocks from here down that way."

"Okay, thank you."

"No problem, miss."

Phoebe darted down the street, freaked out by the homeless man she had asked directions from. Twenty minutes later she found herself entering a police station and asking the nearest officer for some help.

"Follow me, ma'am."

Phoebe followed the young officer into a small office, taking a seat on the other side of a large desk. The officer sat down and booted up his computer, asking Phoebe general questions until he was set for the search.

"Name?"

"His full name?"

"Yes."

"Coleridge Benjamin Turner."

"Okay, and age?"

Phoebe smothered her smile and answered, "He's about thirty four years old."

"Approximate height, weight, eye color, hair color, we need to narrow down our search from all the people in this area." He explained.

"Okay, I think he's six foot two…weighs maybe one hundred eighty some pounds but he's _really_ fit…God he's fit…he has dark brown, almost black hair and his eyes are like a bluish color with a green tinge…" she trailed off as fond memories of gazing into his beautiful eyes manage to swamp her thoughts.

"Tall, dark, and handsome…is that what I'm gleaming at?" joked the officer as he included all the information.

"Oh yeah…" she murmured.

"Okay, well we have to wait a bit as this ol' things narrows down the search and hopefully we can find who you're looking for. Meanwhile you can stay in the precinct, assuming you don't have a place to stay."

"Yeah, thanks. I'll stay out of the way." Phoebe nodded, thankful for the officer's generosity.

"No problem, I'll be back with some coffee and food if you'd like."

"Oh yes, that would be great. Thanks so much." Phoebe sighed with relief.

The man nodded and left her alone in the office, Phoebe listened to the various conversations going on outside of the small office, the door wide open. She suddenly froze when a name being tossed around caught her attention. She strained her ear towards the conversation to hear what they were saying.

"Yeah, Ben ditched again, says he's sick with the flu or something." One officer mocked to another.

"Ben? Ben Halliwell, right? New cop from out of town? He always ditches, I think he's depressed or something."

"You think he's _depressed_? What are you a doctor?"

"No, it's just that he told me once that he just got divorced and is having a tough time right now, cut the guy some slack man." Defended the second officer.

"Yeah well divorce, depression, flu or not, the man needs to show up for work more often or he won't have a job anymore."

Phoebe's mouth hung open in shock, closing it quickly when the officer that helped her returned carrying two coffees and a bag of donuts. He handed her one of each and nodded when she thanked him, before perching himself on top of the desk.

"So where are you from, Miss…"

"Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell." She said, shaking the officer's hand.

"I'm Officer Troy, nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Oh, and I'm from San Francisco."

"Really, that's neat."

"I have a question Officer Troy."

"Shoot."

"Have you ever met an Officer Ben Halliwell?" she asked, head cocked to the side as she awaited his response.

"I don't think so, today's actually first day here." He admitted shyly.

"Hmmm…"

"Are you related to this Ben Halliwell? Same surname and all…"

"I'm not sure," she murmured.

The computer beeped, indicating it was done searching.  
"Sorry Miss Halliwell, we have a few people matching your description but none by the name Coleridge Benjamin Turner." He stated, taking a seat on the chair behind the desk.

"That's okay, Officer Troy. I'll keep searching." Phoebe said.

"Well, good luck with that." He said, standing to shake her hand.

Phoebe left the office and ran into the officer that was defending 'Ben Halliwell' not moments before. He ducked his head and said, "Sorry ma'am."

"Wait, can I ask you a question officer?"

"Anything."

"Do you know where Ben Halliwell lives?"  
"Uh, yeah but I'm not at liberty to say."

"He's my ex-husband." Phoebe offered.

"Oh, really? What does he look like?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Tall, dark and handsome?" she tried.

The officer laughed and nodded, "Guess you got him pegged, honey. I'll write the address down for you. Cheer him up or something, the man is really down in the dumps. You must be something special to cause a man like that to become so sad."

Phoebe swallowed the lump in her throat and thanked him quietly, grabbing the address and nearly fleeing the precinct.

* * *

Cole, able to catch at least two hours of sleep on the floor, used the wall to pick himself up and stumbled towards the bathroom. He splashed some cold water on his face, becoming all hot again. He looked into the mirror and watched as the cool water ran down his pale face, dark circles pronouncing the color of his eyes.

There was a soft knock at his front door where a muffled voice called out, "Ben? There's someone here to see you! Send that the precinct sent her."

"I'm coming Ms. Pruitt." He called out hoarsely as he trudged his way towards the door, opening it to reveal the elderly landlady.

"Where is she?" he asked, fatigue clear in his voice and overall appearance.

"Down the hall," Ms. Pruitt cast a worried glance at Cole before calling out, "Ma'am? You can come here now Mr. Halliwell won't bite. He's one hell of a guy…"

Cole chuckled and thanked Ms. Pruitt, who patted him in a grandmotherly fashion and moved out of the way as the young woman made her way down the hall.

"Benjamin Halliwell?" Phoebe asked.

"Phoebe?" Cole looked at her shocked.

* * *

** TBC...**

**REVIEW! PLEASE! REVIEW!**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far, and Joleca thanks to you of course as well for the great ideas you're feeding me. Hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

"Piper, stop fidgeting." Whispered Leo as his wife shifted in her seat angrily, ignoring the stares of the other passengers.

"No, Leo. I will _not_ stop fidgeting, in fact I'm just getting _started_ fidgeting." She hissed back, turning her head to face him so quickly that her straight brown hair whipped Leo in the face.

"Ow…Piper." He whined, holding a hand over his eye.

"We better land in Seattle soon…ooh, I'm going to tear Phoebe a new one…and you don't even want to know what I'm planning to do to Cole…" she growled more to herself than her red-eyed husband beside her.

"Piper, I think you should take a deep breath and relax honey." Leo tried, his left eye beginning to water.

"Well, how about this Leo. When _you_ have a sister who runs off to _Seattle_ in order to be with her _demonic_ ex-husband, _you_ can _relax_!"

"Piper, please keep your voice down!"

Piper finally relaxed and edged herself down into her seat, glowering at the back of the seat in front of her.

"See, don't you feel better?" Leo asked in the lightest tone possible.

"No." she snarled.

* * *

"Phoebe, what are you doing here?" Cole asked, a hint of a shocked smile appearing on his handsome face despite the fact that his stomach was churning.

"Apparently I was sent by the precinct, Officer Ben Halliwell." She retorted, brushing past Cole and into his bachelor looking apartment.

Cole shut the door and clasped his hands behind his back as he watched Phoebe make herself comfortable on his couch. He cocked his head to the side, a smirk on his pale face. He ran a hand through his damp hair and shook his head slowly as he made his way over towards the couch.

"So why Ben Halliwell?" she asked amused, after a moment of awkward silence.

"Well I chose Benjamin for my father, the good man I want to be and Halliwell for the woman who saved me…the woman I want to spend every waking moment with."

"Cole…" she sighed quietly.

"What? It's true." He offered, gesturing with his right hand.

"I can't do this again…"

"Then why are you here?"

"To tell you what's wrong with you."

"What's wrong with me? I'm a demon, that's what's wrong." Cole set his jaw and glared at Phoebe, the dark circles under his eyes pronouncing themselves as his eyes became bright with anger.

"What's more, you knew I was a demon then, you know I'm a demon now…so what's changed?"

"Well for starters, you tried to kill us." She pointed out, standing up.

"You're going in damn circles, Phoebe. I've tried to kill you numerous times, but I never could. So really, what has changed?"

"You changed."

"Of course I changed! We all changed, but why? For what?"

"Love."

"I'm beginning to lose faith in love with each passing second…"

"_Look_, Cole I didn't come here to fight. I came here to tell you what Paige and I found out. You're sick because your body is rejecting the powers you gained in the Wasteland, and if you obtained more than we thought, you could possibly die from the regression. We also believe that your powers that you had as Belthazor are slowing down, maybe even coming to a halt as your body tries to reject the other powers. That may be why the self-healing didn't kick in so well."

Cole scratched his head and sat on the couch, eyeing Phoebe as she towered over him. He let out a small laugh and said, "Wow."

"Yeah, wow." She huffed.

"Well," Cole slowly picked himself off the couch to face Phoebe, "Thanks. I guess you should be going then."

"Excuse me? I didn't come all the way out here just to tell you you're probably going to die."

Cole smirked and furrowed his eyebrows, "Really? That's exactly what it seems you came out here for. If there's another reason please, enlighten me."

Phoebe strode across the room quickly, halting directly in front of Cole who's breath immediately hitched in his throat as he gazed down at the brown-eyed beauty.

"I came here for this," she whispered, placing both of her hands on each side of Cole's face and standing on the tips of her toes in order to place a tender kiss on his pink lips. She pulled away with a frown, placing a hand on his forehead, "You're burning up."

Cole scoffed, "Well there may be more than one reason for that," as he snaked his arms around her slim waist and pulled her petite frame closer to his muscular body.

"Cole, you're really ill," she whispered, trying to pull away from him halfheartedly as he began to nuzzle her neck.

"Well, then I guess I better spend my last few days with you, huh?" he joked, also halfheartedly, resting his hot forehead against her cool one.

"You can spend them with me alright, but we're making sure that those last few days are not for another hundred some years." She returned, pulling away and tugging Cole towards the couch until she stopped and looked around perplexed, "Don't you have a bed?"

Cole wrapped his arms around her once more, pressing his abdomen against her back, as he shook his head no. Phoebe sighed, turning around to lay a hand on Cole's chest.

"You need to rest, right now." She murmured, "I'm not kidding."

Cole heaved a noticeable sigh and relaxed underneath her touch, a smile growing on his face as squeezed his eyes shut and opened them quickly. He searched her face with his vivid eyes as she did the same.

"You're exhausted, let's get you in," she cleared her throat and motioned towards the couch, "Bed."

Cole laughed and led her over to the couch, allowing her to take charge and place him underneath the thin sheet. He lay on his side and started to say something, pausing as he mulled it over and shook his head.

"I love you, Cole, damn it all I love you." She whispered, kissing Cole on his cheek as he fell into a fitful, deep slumber on the couch.

* * *

"Okay, here we are in Seattle, where to now?" Piper asked, looking around at the buildings surrounding her and Leo.

"I can sense for her?" he offered, when he suddenly gulped after Piper grabbed the neck of his sweater, "What?"

"We could have orbed here!" she hissed loudly, trying her best to be discreet.

"I was thinking that too, but it's not really an emergency so it's best that we di-" Piper tightened her hold on Leo's shirt, "I guess I can make an exception."

"That's what I thought, let's find a secluded area and get my sister back!"

Leo and Piper traveled along tell they found an alley, looking around in order to avoid witnesses; Leo orbed Piper and himself out of the alley and in front of an apartment door. Piper squared her shoulders and pounded her fists on the door.

"Piper, we don't want to make a racket." Leo interjected.

"_We_ don't, _I_ do." She growled, pounding harder.

Phoebe opened the door and uttered a small, "Oh."

"Oh, yeah oh!"

"Piper, please keep it down, Cole is finally sleeping." Phoebe whispered.

"I could give a-"

"Come in here!" Phoebe pulled Leo and Piper into the small apartment room by their shirts.

Cole, barely visible on the couch underneath the dark sheet, shifted in his sleep, emitting a small whine. Piper scowled and pointed at him accusingly, "Wake him up, now."

"No! He's _dying_, Piper, cut him some slack. Actually I'm glad you're here. We need to get rid of Cole's extra powers in order to save him."

"Wait, he's dying, how?" Leo asked, the medical doctor in him kicking in.

Phoebe sighed and retold her story to the two. Piper visibly calmed down and shook her head slowly.

"So, you want to save him after all that's he done?"

"Yes, I love him Piper."

"Fine, alright…I don't want to but I will help."

"Me too." Leo joined in.

"Thank you so much! Now I'm not sure we go about dealing with this…I mean right now he's ill, with flu like symptoms but I have a feeling that's nothing compared to what he will be feeling soon."

"So, write a spell and I'll make a potion…we can strip his powers again."

"Is it really that simple?" asked Leo, eyebrows raised.

"Doubt it." Phoebe muttered, turning her back against her family to watch Cole continue his restless sleep.

* * *

_A yellow-toothed Watcher demon leered over at a young, seemingly normal child as the child of at least eight years of age strolled across the park casually like an adult. The demon laughed aloud, he enjoyed watching this child trying to blend in with the humans when he knew the truth; this child was no regular child._

_The child paused at a sandbox, watching the other children play happily with each other before they realized that he was watching them with a menacing glint in his piercing blue eyes. The leader of the small group stood and eyed the small boy up and down with a smirk._

_"Take a picture, it lasts longer." He stated, grinning when the other children laughed._

_The young dark haired boy cocked his head to the side and casually said, "You're ugly mug would break my lens."_

_A series of "Oos" broke out before the leader stepped out of the sandbox and muttered, "What'd you say to me pipsqueak?"  
"I didn't st-stutter did I, spoke to quickly for your pea-sized b-brain? Maybe you ought a pick your ears and give your nose a rest."_

_The others laughed again, causing the leader to redden in anger. The larger boy swung at the small child, falling forward on his face when the boy suddenly shimmered out. The dark-haired boy emerged behind the large boy and quickly threw a fireball at his back, grinning when the leader went up in flames._

_The other children watched wide-eyed and open-mouthed in shock. The young boy turned towards them with his right hand in his pocket nonchalantly. _

_"When you speak of this day, don't call me a monster or the boogeyman. Call me Belthazor." He laughed and shimmered out._

_"Watching me again, Watcher demon?" Belthazor demanded, having shimmered behind the large yellow-toothed demon._

_"Your mother and Raynor wanted to make sure you completed your task, young Belthazor. No need to get testy."_

_"Why shouldn't I? I'm half-human after all, they do not trust my abilities."_

_"Sir, please, I'm just a Watcher demon." The demon wanted to say, but the only sound emitted from his burning body was a howl of agony as the young Belthazor watched him with an amused smirk, hand raised in his direction, the source of the deathly fireball that consumed the Watcher demon._

Cole sat up quickly, nearly falling off his couch in the process. He shook his head and thought aloud, "Why would I dream that?"

"Dream what?" Piper asked as she stepped from the shadows.

"Piper, what are you doing here? Where's Phoebe?" Cole asked alarmed, scanning his dark apartment for his love.

"She and Leo went to get some food, dream what?"

"It was nothing…just my first kill many,many, _many_ years ago." He muttered.

"Your first kill? You dreamt about you first kill?" she asked, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Yes, it was my first mission. I wasn't supposed to start my first mission till age ten like all the other demons. However I was half-demon, so they thought me useless and weak…made me prove myself repeatedly way before the age of ten." he explained to the mildly interested Piper.

Piper made an "Hmmm" sound as she sat on the floor. Cole scratched his head and yawned, "I'm exhausted…and I feel like shit…"

"Yeah, well that's what you get."

"Thanks…" he muttered.

"Of course." She gave him a toothy smile as he sighed and threw himself back onto the couch.

* * *

TBC...

REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	6. Chapter 6

Phoebe and Leo orbed into Cole's apartment in time to see the handsome man stumble towards his bathroom with one goal in mind, to throw up anything that managed to creep into the deepest crevices in his stomach.

Piper pursed her lips and shrugged at the two, "The man's got it bad."

Leo placed the grocery bag on the couch and shook his blonde head slowly, glancing around the small apartment deep in thought. Piper turned to him and asked, "What's on your mind, Leo?"

"We need to take Cole to the Manor. This isn't going to work here, you don't have your equipment and this place is not comfortable at all."

"No offense, Leo, but your comfort comes second to Cole getting better." Phoebe quipped as she made her way down the narrow hall to see if Cole was all right.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Piper hissed at Leo.

Leo shrugged, the comment having no effect on his happy-go-lucky nature. "She's upset, I understand."

"Do you ever get mad?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, I'm just not easily provoked is all," Leo smiled.

Cole finally emerged from the bathroom several minutes' later, water dripping off his stubble chin as he ran a hand through his dark, damp hair once again. He yawned and shuffled slowly to the awaiting group.

"We're going back to the Manor, Cole. With you." Explained Leo; motioning to the suitcase he packed for the other man.

"You packed my bag?" Cole asked perplexed as he plopped himself down onto the couch exhaustedly.

"That doesn't matter, let's go." Phoebe stated, grabbing Cole's hand and lugging his built frame up to his unsteady feet. Cole held onto Phoebe tightly as Leo orbed the small group, the suitcase and the small bag of groceries out.

* * *

"Why are you bringing him _here_?"

"Because he's really, really sick and needs our help, didn't you want to help earlier?"

"Didn't _you_? Besides don't we want him really, really sick?"

"_We_ do, _Phoebe_ doesn't."

"What is the matter with you girls?" Leo asked shocked.

"Excuse me?" Piper asked, both Paige and her looking at Leo.

"Cole is dying, he needs our help. That's the end of it." Piper continued.

"No, there is no _end_ to it. Cole and Phoebe love each other, Cole isn't going away no matter how much you guys want him too." Leo explained, becoming agitated.

"That's the anger I was looking for!" Piper claimed, finger pointed in the air.

"Leo, we can vanquish him so that he never comes back, then we're done with him." Paige interrupted, ignoring her sister's outburst.

"What about Phoebe? Did you forget about her?" he asked, arms crossing in front of his chest as he argued with the sisters in the living room area.

"She'll learn to deal with it like she has before…" murmured Paige.

"That's just a terrible attitude Paige. Both of you." Leo glared.

"Leo's actually right Paige…I should know better. I was there through both good and bad times with Cole, we all were. You've hated Cole since the moment you moved in, you weren't here to see Cole before everything went to hell, literally."

"Fine, gang up on me if you want…" Paige muttered, throwing her hands up and storming out of the living room.

"Thank you, Piper." Leo whispered, finally smiling at his wife.

Meanwhile, in Phoebe's bedroom, Cole lie in her bed shivering fiercely, sweat pouring from all over his body. Phoebe watched him helplessly as she thought hard about how to resolve this nasty issue.

"How is he?" a voice called out from the doorway.

Phoebe jumped and looked up quickly to see Paige leaning in her doorway once again. Phoebe shook her head and shrugged, "Worse, I'm waiting for the unbearable pain to strike."

Paige cocked her head to the side and watched Cole shake violently, grasping the thin sheet that covered his body so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Paige sighed and shuffled over to Phoebe, slinging her arm casually over her older sister's shoulders.

"What can I do?" Paige asked softly.

"I don't know…I really don't. I can't lose Cole again, Paige. I _can't_." Phoebe's voice cracked as she turned her head away Cole's quaking body.

As Phoebe and Paige consoled one another, Cole's mind was playing yet another long forgotten memory in his head as he continued shaking and shuddering roughly underneath the thin sheet on Phoebe's bed.

"_Young Belthazor, are you ready for your next task?"_

"_Always, Raynor, I serve you as vigorously as I do the Source."_

"_Always such a charmer, Belthazor, I like it." Raynor laughed, placing a hand on the young man's broad shoulders._

"_What is my task, sir?" Belthazor in his human form asked, the handsome visage unwavering when many demons towering over six feet shimmered in front of the two men. The demons spread about the large cave, not paying any mind to the two as they took their positions. They all resembled Belthazor, however they all had different tribal markings and although their skin was red, it varied in shade._

"_To stay alive." Raynor finally answered, shimmering out of the cave just as the demons all threw large energy balls at Cole, the young man ducking just in time._

_Cole rolled on the dust caked ground, chucking two energy balls in unison at the nearest demon, smiling as he burst into flames with a bellowing howl. The smile faded when he was suddenly thrown backwards from the impact of another energy ball. He groaned and stood up, shook off the pain and charged forward in order to kill another demon with a large blue ball._

_Not twenty minutes later Raynor shimmered back into the dimly lit cave in time to see the young Belthazor, still in human form, kill off the last demon. Cole grinned, wincing immediately from the effort as he made his way over to his mentor slowly, all his deep gashes and wounds slowly but surely healing themselves._

"_How do you feel?" Raynor asked, smirking._

"_Like hell, sir."_

"_Perfect."_

Cole's eyes flew open, and he looked about wildly, his blue eyes darting about as he searched for his only true comfort. He sighed when his eyes landed on Phoebe and Paige talking to each other near the window. He reached a trembling hand up to scratch at his chin, but the effort alone caused him to heave a sigh of tiredness and throw his arm back down to his side.

"Are you alright, dude?" a red headed Paige asked him, standing by his side.

"I'm fine," he muttered, turning his head away from the flaming hair in order to catch a glimpse of Phoebe leaving the bedroom, "Phoebe?"

"She saw you were awake so she's going to get some food for you, she'll be back." Assured Paige as she patted his trembling hand good-naturedly.

Cole nodded slowly, wearily watching Paige as she returned to her seat near the window. Cole squeezed his eyes shut, willing the beginnings of the ebbing pain to go away. He could feel it coming, like ice cold fingers trailing along his backside until they reached their destination…ready to pull at every fiber of his being and rip him to shreds, begging to hear Cole scream in twisted agony.

Paige watched Cole move restlessly, suddenly feeling pretty guilty when she realized Piper was right. She was only here to see Cole through the bad; she was never there through most of the good. Paige pursed her lips and shook her head, starting to feel pity towards the former demon. Suddenly she remembered her conversation with Phoebe and Paige thought she knew one way to help Cole out.

"Hey Cole, can I talk to you for a sec?" Paige asked, hesitantly.

Cole shrugged, hoping Paige didn't catch his wince. He gazed at her with his piercing blue eyes, his face pale, covered in a thin sheen of sweat and stubble covered his strong jaw whereas his dark hair was mussed up and sticking every which way…Paige couldn't believe that Phoebe's ex husband was actually pretty attractive.

"I wanted to tell you, you're not a demon."

"Excuse me?"

"You're not a demon. You're a _human_, a man with special powers. Granted those powers are evil, but as a wise sister once put it, 'It's not the powers you have that make you good or evil, it's how you use those powers.'"

Cole sat up further in the bed and eyed Paige wearily once again, "Are you…forgiving me?"

Paige shrugged and nodded, "I think I am."

Cole nodded slowly, a small smile forming on his handsome pallor as he whispered, "Thank you."

"Ookay! I have eggs, and orange juice!" Phoebe exclaimed as she barged in carrying a tray.

Cole felt another small smile tug at his lips as he leant forwards carefully and kissed Phoebe on the mouth. He leaned back slowly, his entire body aching with every move he made but he didn't want the others to see it. He thanked Phoebe for the food and proceeded to pick at it slowly.

"So, how are feeling, Cole?" Phoebe asked, sidling next to him on the bed, allowing him to place his arm around her shoulder and tug her petite body closer to his built frame as he continued to slowly eat his breakfast food.

"A bit better," he lied; the pain in his body flaring as if to say 'how dare you?'

"That's good sweetheart." She murmured, snuggling closer to his chest, smiling when Cole placed a kiss on the top of her head.  
"Phoebe can I talk to you and Piper for a minute? I think I have an idea." Paige said suddenly, forgotten in the room as she watched the two interact.

"Sure." Phoebe said, hopping off the bed after placing another quick kiss on Cole's cheek. As soon as the girls disappeared Cole threw his head back against the headboard and clutched his chest, the pain seemingly piercing his heart as he let out a soft wounded moan of agony.

"What is it? What did you do? Spill it!" Piper exclaimed, sure that Paige had done something wrong again.

"I, uh, didn't do anything Piper. Put your hands down and listen to me, I think I know how to help Cole." Paige explained to the sisters and Leo in the living room.

"Well what?" Phoebe pressed.

"We let him die." She said simply.

"What! Are you insane?" screeched Phoebe and Piper as well, causing Paige to flinch and cover her ears. Leo cocked his head to the side and thought long and hard about the idea suddenly interrupting the squabble with a, "She's right, girls."

They all stopped and stared at him like deer in headlights.

"Excuse me? You want me to let Cole _die_, in order to satisfy your hatred against him? How the hell is that _right_?" Phoebe growled.

"Well, if I'm on the right track as Paige here…Cole is dying because the powers are leaving him, powers that he isn't meant to have. When he dies, we can bring him back, but he'll be a mortal without his powers."

"In order to save him, we need to let him die." Paige concluded.

"But isn't his death going to be an _excruciating_ one? He's going to be in a lot of pain, Leo. Besides, how will we bring him back?" Phoebe demanded, taken aback at the idea of letting her love die so painfully.

"If he goes to the Wasteland we can get the Grimoire and resurrect him." Paige quipped, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"That's if he goes there." Piper added.

"Exactly, and I don't know anything about the Grimoire, even if I touched it a few times it doesn't mean I know anything about it. Can't we just right a spell or something? I'm more comfortable with my spells than an evil Book of Shadows."

"I think it will work if you write a spell, hopefully. About the Wasteland thing, I don't know how this is going to work." Paige slapped herself against the head and cursed.

"Look, I know he's going to the Wasteland for a fact. Cole was a powerless human when the Source…possessed him. When we vanquished the Source, Cole was completely human again in the Wasteland. He gathered _all_ of his current powers when he was _there_, meaning he will be losing _all_ of those powers making him human again _right_ before he dies…when he dies he should go back to the Wasteland because he has a soul." Explained Leo, eyebrows knitted together as he thought.

"But wouldn't that make him a mortal with a soul, meaning he either goes to Heaven or Hell?" Paige asked.

"No, because although we vanquished his demon half, Belthazor, it doesn't negate the fact that he was _still_ born half demon." Leo continued, starting to pace.

"Wow, you really know your stuff, don't you?" Piper asked, impressed.

"I try," he stated, giving Piper a boyish, white-toothed smile as he stopped his irate pacing amongst them in the living room.

"I guess I'll tell him," Phoebe muttered, starting to go up the stairs slowly.

Cole had fallen back into a fitful sleep; trying to fight of another dream demanding to edge it's way to be seen by him. Finally the memory won out and started to play itself in his mind, Cole being oblivious to the fact that Phoebe was watching him twitch and jump, his face contorted into one of pain since his mask was no longer on.

"_Welcome, Brother Belthazor."_

"_Tarkin, how nice to see you again." Cole greeted his new Brother with a firm handshake and slight nod of the head, noting that everyone was in their human forms as he was. He surveyed the cave, noticing all of the other new members of the Brotherhood of the Thorn._

"_Belthazor, come meet the rest of you Brothers." Claimed Raynor, holding a hand towards the demon._

"_So, Raynor, do I get to meet the Source himself anytime soon?" asked Cole as he continued to meet with his new Brothers._

"_You are an eager one, aren't you?" Raynor chuckled as he stood beside the younger, tall man._

"_I live to serve, sir." Cole said, tossing a grin towards Raynor._

"_The Source has big plans for you, Belthazor, big plans. He will be coming in to brief you and the other new Brothers shortly, then he has some other matters to tend too." Raynor whispered to Belthazor._

"_And I will be…?"_

"_Joining him, after the briefing."_

"_Excellent. How's everything above? I hear that we succeeded on crashing the stock market." _

"_Did you, now? No matter, we did, the humans call it 'The Great Depression.'" Raynor and Cole chuckled, their laughter echoing in the large cave as the dream faded _andCole sat up quickly, heaving for a breath as pain racked his entire body.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked, immediately by Cole's side.

Cole tried to nod and tell her everything was fine, but his lungs were burning, his heart was pounding, his skin felt like it was on fire, and his head felt like someone placed a grenade in it and blew the crap out of it.

"Cole, just listen okay? We have a plan that has a good chance of working, but it's not very good for you…I mean it is, but…we have to let you die."

Cole looked at her perplexed, knitting his dark eyebrows together as he struggled to catch his breath. Phoebe sighed and crawled into bed with him as she started to explain everything.

"The dreams…will they go… away after I'm… back?" Cole asked, his breath coming out in short gasps, after Phoebe explained the situation.

"Dreams?" Phoebe asked, concern blasting from her deep, chocolate brown eyes.

"The dreams…the nightmares…the memories…" it suddenly dawned on him and he shook his head, "I think my whole life…is flashing before my eyes…in my dreams, Phoebe…" he explained hoarsely.

"Oh, Cole…" she murmured, holding Cole tightly as tears slid down both of their faces and dampened the sheets.

* * *

TBC...

PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE! PLEASE, PLEASE! REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Phoebe clutched onto Cole as tight as she could as the attractive, strong man began shaking violently again. Tears streamed down her cheeks and into his dark, mussed up hair as he clutched onto her arm, as if she was his anchor.

"Oh, Cole." She whispered repeatedly, sniffling as he continued shaking violently in her tight embrace.

Cole squeezed his eyes shut and let out a moan of pain, no longer able to hide it any longer with lies and masks. Suddenly there was an abrupt flash of white light that surrounded Cole's body, as soon as it had come it disappeared, leaving Phoebe confused and worried.

"What was that, Cole? What _was_ that?"

Cole managed to open one eye and look at her with the bright blue orb, tears threatening to fall once more upon his handsome pallor. He opened his dry mouth a crack and whispered hoarsely, "My powers…leaving…"

Phoebe nodded her understanding and cradled his head in her lap, trying to make him as comfortable as possible as she ran her slender fingers through the damp, thick dark hair that crowned his attractive face. She splayed her right hand in the mane, relishing the feel of it, savoring the feel of his warm body against hers as another bright flash enveloped him and disappeared once more.

With each flash of white light, Cole's trembling body bucked and he grew weaker and weaker, groaning in agony as the powers slowly left his fragile body every few minutes. Phoebe could barely watch, even if she could have fully looked at him the tears that blurred her eyes obscured her vision further.

Leo knocked softly on the door and let himself in, in time to see another white light come and go from Cole's convulsing frame. Leo watched horrified, wishing he had never set foot in the room.

"Phoebe, you need to write the spell soon so that we can be ready."

"I need to be here, Leo, when it happens…_he_ needs me."

"I understand, Phoebe." Leo claimed softly as Cole let out an animalistic howl of pain as another flash came, this one slightly longer than the others, and then went.

Leo winced, feeling nauseas as Cole writhed in excruciating pain, perhaps it was the fact that he was a White Lighter and he could do nothing to stop the pain Cole was going through as he slowly, and agonizingly died in his love's fixed embrace.

"How long Leo?" Phoebe asked tersely, tear flowing down her pink cheeks like twin raging rivers.

"I don't know, how many flashes were there so far?" He asked, still speaking softly, but loud enough to be heard over the writhing man's grunts and groans.

"Too many." She responded softly.

"I really don't know, Phoebe. I don't know how many powers he possessed."

"Alright…okay…" she continued in her softest voice manageable as her ex husband howled himself raw.

Leo backed out of the room to see the other sisters who gathered by the sofa white-faced and shocked. Leo gave them a sad look and shook his head as he said, "He's suffering and I can't do anything about it."

Piper walked over and hugged Leo tightly, "God if that were _you_, those noises Leo…is that _Cole_? It's terrible…it's _so_ terrible…"

Paige shook her head slowly as she murmured, "Hot damn…"

Leo hugged Piper back, tears both in their eyes as they held each other closely, the faint sounds of howling pain reaching their ears downstairs causing them to wince and clutch each other tighter.

Meanwhile, Cole was beginning to feel the end coming near…he forced himself to open his eyes and look at Phoebe. He reached up and brushed her cheek with a large, shaky hand forcing himself to give her a soft smile that spelled pain, pain, pain although all he wanted to do was tell her how much she meant to him, how he wished he could be holding her instead, in love and not in pain.

"Cole, please go. You need to hurry up and go, I can't do this any longer…I'm sure you can't either," she demanded, her voice full of love but her tone worried as hell.

"I…Phoebe, I…" Cole squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to form a coherent sentence with his dry mouth, "Love-love, you…"

"I love you too." She murmured planting kisses all over his pale face and neck as he tensed up and let out a low growl. She held back and watched as one last final flash came and went, brighter and longer than the others.

Cole bucked once more, the pain gone as he allowed his eyelids to slide over his bright blue orbs full of unshed tears of anguish and passion, allowing Cole to delve deeper into the darkness and until he saw what he was looking for.

Phoebe's body was racked unmercifully with sob after sob as Cole became in limp in her arms, his body was enveloped in a bright pinkish white light and Cole's body flashed out of the room and out of her tight embrace.

Phoebe swiped at her eyes and darted out of the room, she found herself in front of the teary-eyed Piper, Paige and Leo, gathered by the couch quietly.

"He-?" Paige started.

"Gone." Phoebe managed to murmur.

"Spell?" Leo asked.

"Up here." Phoebe pointed to her head.

"Ready?" Piper asked.

"Forever and always." Phoebe responded, grabbing hold of her both of sister's hands tightly, dragging them upstairs into her bedroom she and Cole had just occupied.

"Repeat after with me after I say it, okay?"

The other women nodded as they waited for Phoebe to recite the spell.

"I call upon the Powers That Be,

I call upon the Power of Three,

Save the man Phoebe loves from a hellish place on Earth,

Allow him to live and prove his good worth!"

Piper and Paige glanced at each other and shrugged, bracing themselves they shouted as loud as they could along with Phoebe.

"I call upon the Powers That Be,

I call upon the Power of Three,

Save the man Phoebe loves from a hellish place on Earth,

Allow him to live and prove his good worth!"

The room was suddenly dark, the girls screamed as they reached forward to find the light switch. The light flickered on and off as a shadowy figure started to appear beside Phoebe's window.

"Cole?" she called out, worry etched in her voice.

"Phoebe, get the lights!" Paige yelped, stumbling to the floor with a thump.

"Cole!" Phoebe shouted over the hysteria the others were causing, wondering if her spell had worked, if she saved Cole.

"Phoebe?" a familiar deep voice called out, it sounded relieved and exhausted.

"Cole! Oh my God, you're okay!" Phoebe shouted as she ran forward in the dark and jumped into Cole's strong, outstretched arms.

The lights flickered once more before they finally stayed on; the other women heaved a collective sigh of relief as they edged their way towards the beaming ex demon.

"For a guy who just died, _again_, you don't look half bad." Paige joked.

Cole chuckled as he clutched Phoebe tighter, burying his head by her neck in order to plant frantic, yet tender kisses along her collarbone.

"You're back, you're okay…" Phoebe continued murmuring as she too placed kisses all along Cole's strong jaw line and collarbone, "God Cole, it was awful having to watch you like that…don't do that again!"

"If it mean you're going to greet him like _that_ every time he comes back, I'm pretty damn sure he'd do it again." Piper stated, both her head and Paige's cocked to the side as they watched the public display of intimacy.

"I certainly hope to be greeted like this more often, but I don't think I'd go as far as that again…the pain was the _worst_, I can't even describe the pain…" Cole murmured as he held Phoebe, rocking her back and forth in his strong arms as she placed her head against his chest.

"Trust me, we all heard it." Leo muttered from the doorway.

"Leo, thank you. All of you thank you so much." Cole thanked them, tears stinging the corners of his eyes again.

Phoebe nodded, sniveling once again.

"We're back…we're finally back." Cole murmured as the others dispersed.

"Yeah, finally." Phoebe whispered, trailing kisses on Cole's stubble jaw once more.

* * *

** THE END...**

I may just write a sequel to this since I think I ended it to short, but who knows. It's up to the readers.

Please review!


End file.
